darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Reports and Protocol
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Echo Shred Bytaboom Slipstream The tall, silvery form of the Emporer is at the airstrip, seemingly on the edge of all Polyhex. His red optics gaze into the rusty horizon, towards the direction of the Radio Tower Forest, where he has ordered his troops to go on their next mission. Although it is not yet time for the task at hand, Megatron seems to already be thinking about it and considering his options. A white jet streaks across the skies. Moment later it rolls over, arching around back towards the landing strip. It slowed though, banking off as the Emperor stood there and he went into a holding pattern - circling overhead while considering landing options. Shred makes her way out onto the airstrip, the medic pausing as she sees Megatron, a slight smile upon her face, "My lord. It is good to see you this cycle." she has not long finished a work cycle in the med bay, one of the quieter shifts, thankfully. "I trust your systems are functioning satisfactorily?" Megatron turns his red optic gaze towards Shred and moving towards her, and out of the way of Echo's landing, as she approaches him. "Ah, Shred. My systems are functioning within normal limits. I trust you are getting acquainted with your new chassis well enough? Robustus has said that he has had difficulty with getting you out of the repair bay." Megatron rasps, checking up on both Shred's physical and mental condition. The white jet finally slows, coming in for a short landing that would fly right by the Emperor, on the auxiliary runway to one side. His form stood out brightly against the black sky, visible for miles as he flashes a light of greeting to Shred on the way by. His wheels squealed on the tarmac as he touched down, braking hard. Shred nods faintly, "I am getting used to it slowly, sir. My flight systems are what I am struggling with most. This chassis doesn't fly anything like as easily as my old one did.. " In short, she's managed to crash a couple of times.. "Hmmm. Perhaps a training regimen and formation flights will be in order. Yes, I believe it shall." Megatron rasps, making up his mind that the only thing that will get Shred comfortable with her new flight is.. well, flying. "I will have Starscream see to it that you are assigned a seeker to join you in your flight re-training." Turning his gaze away from Shred for a moment, Megatron yells, "Echo! You fail to greet ME? Yet you greet Shred easily enough? Do you forget who I am!?" Then, he turns his red gaze back towards Shred, as he is currently addressing her. The jet seems to freeze, and then he transforms "Forgive me my lord! I had intended to give you PROPER greetings once I had landed! " he notes quickly, and honestly as he turns to run towards the Emperor, skidding to a halt to kneel as per training. Shred nods, "Thank you sir.. I have had some practice, alongside Slipstream, just not as much as I would like.. I think perhaps some of my systems are still in need of fine tuning. " Or it could simply be the fact that her old form was a much smaller and more agile jet, but she isn't about to say that. "I also think that I may require further weapons training, with the standard seeker weaponry.. While I am skilled in a melee, my armament in my alternate form is somewhat.. lacking." after all, she only has low powered pistols for fighting at range.. Coming out onto the airstrip is not really common for Bytaboom as she doesn't fly. She sits back on her haunches close to the entrance of the hangar bay area. She calls out, "Greetings Lord Megatron, Shred." She glances at the other one bowing to the Emporer, "And greetings to you as well." Megatron turns his optics back towards Echo as he comes to a kneel before Megatron. His steely red optics gaze upon Echo's knelt form, "Good.. I would hate to have to REMIND you about proper protocol!" Megatron's raspy vocals chastise and admonish Echo for failing to greet him first. "Now report as to your recent assignment." Megatron orders, without giving Echo the order to stand or relax. Megatron hasn't forgotten about Shred's request, and considers which Mech would best fit Shred's training. "Hmmmm.. Good at both Melee and standard seeker weaponry." Megatron considers his list of Decepticons carefully before making a choice. Echo lifted his head at least to speak, his red optics somewhat rounded in intimidation "My lord! I was on a special relief mission to temporarily relive someone patrolling sector 4 north of here due to temporary engine trouble. I was called in to take his place until scheduled replacement. When he arrived, I returned to base. All is well, and quiet with only a few wild animals roaming that area." Shred nods,, thinking, and watching Megatron and Echo as she listens to the report being given, then she sees Bytaboom emerging onto the airstrip, and nods to her with a smile, "Bytaboom. Good to see you." "Shred, have Firestorm assist you with your marksmanship. You are also free to use the rifle ranges." Megatron rasps, having finished with mulling over his decision. Turning his attention fully upon the knelt form of Echo, he inquires, "Echo, were you able to return to Polyhex for recharge or systems check during that time?" Megatron has taken notice of Bytaboom's entrance, but has yet to acknowledge her, preferring to give each troop individual attention. "Negative sir. I was only out for three cycles, and thus I am at..." a pause as Echo inquires of his systems "Eighty percent maximum fuel capacity. Megatron nods in understanding, "Have Shred or Robustus look you over before recharge. Combat Readiness is one of my top priorities." Megatron rasps, as he instructs Echo as to what he will be doing next. "Your next assignment is to join Slipstream, Goa, and Bytaboom with convincing the beast that dwells at Radio Tower Forest to join my cause." Megatron has nothing further for Echo, so he turns his red optic gaze directly at Bytaboom. "Did you have something for me?" Megatron asks, with a hint of impatience in his raspy voice. "Yes sir!" Echo declares, taking that as his dismissal as he stood, backing away several steps until he was beside Shred "... You look good now." he murmurs. "No sir. Nothing to report." Bytaboom responds. Slipstream flies in from the south and comes in for a landing, transforming once she's slowed down enough to do so safely. She notices the group and walks over, offering toward Megatron a standard Decepticon salute and the words, "Power to the Decepticons." The black femme standing at attention. Megatron narrows his red optics, and yells, "Do you forget your protocol so easily, Decepticon?" at Bytaboom for failing to properly salute and kneel before him. "Or did you need to be reminded..." Megatron rasps with a growl to his vocals. Megatron would remind Bytaboom alright, likely at the business end of his anger. Slipstream shifts a bit down into a one legged kneel, the other she rests her hands upon the upraised knee as she awaits to be addressed by Megatron. Thinking that she already had already, Bytaboom salutes and kneels before Lord Megatron, "No need to be reminded, sir!" She hadn't forgotten the protocol at all. She remains silent after responding. "Good!" Megatron exclaims loudly. "And what is this of nothing to report, Bytaboom? What in the pit have you been doing for all these cycles? Nothing?" Megatron questions her, knowing the next mission to the Radio Tower Forest is still a while away. Megatron turns his gaze now to Slipstream, seeing her knelt now. Megatron returns Slipstream's salute, "Power to the Decepticons. Now rise, both of you." indicating that Slipstream and Bytaboom may rise from their knelt position. Slipstream gets up from her knee, back up into at attention posture. Chin up, chest out, the whole deal. Just awaiting Megatron's eventual drilling of what she had been up to etc. Bytaboom rises from her position. Her optics gaze over towards Slipstream before looking back at Lord Megatron, "What I meant sir, is there is nothing new to report, aside from guarding perimeters and training for the next assignment." Slipstream glances over at Echo, who's being quiet. Apparently Megatron is getting down on anyone daring not to show enough respect. She offers the mech a nod and a slight smile, otherwise she stands there waiting patiently. Megatron seems even more angry since Bytaboom allowed her optics to wander from his own. "You will look at ME when I am speaking to you! Or is such a simple task too difficult for you?" Megatron continues his drilling of Bytaboom, his red optics staring into her own. Megatron's looking for a sign, that sign of weakness. He moves on with the topic at hand. "You have been on no patrols?" The panther now narrows her optics when Megatron gets even more angry at her as she only looked at Slipstream once before looking back at the Emporer again before responding. She shows no sign of a weakness. She stands at attention though and replies, "No simple task is difficult for me, my lord." Bytaboom replies, "And I have been on patrols." She squares her shoulders and responds, "Permission to be dismissed, sir?!" "Excellent." Megatron doesn't seem the least bit phased at Bytaboom's narrowed optics. He doesn't perceive Bytaboom as a threat at all, she just needs to be shown her place. Megatron decides he will deal with this issue at a later time. "I have nothing further for you right now, Bytaboom. But I assure you, we will speak again." Megatron rasps, indicating he's not quite finished with the panther but she may be dismissed for now. Megatron then turns himself and his optics towards Slipstream, who has been waiting ever-so-patiently. Slipstream meets the Emperor's optics as he looks toward her, standing straight and proud like she's supposed to and awaiting for him to address her rather than she do it first and get into some sort of trouble. "Slipstream, did you have anything to report?" Megatron rasps, ready to receive whatever information Slipstream's gathered on her recent patrols or mission. Slipstream responds succinctly, "I patrolled all Decepticon held areas as well as neutral and a few Autobot and Crystal City held locations. No sign of the beast on the surface where I patrolled. I suspect she may be underground at this time, sir." "I see. Have there been any plans made to get her attention at Radio Tower Forest if needed? Or..." Megatron grins, thinking this second alternative would be better: "Or preferably a tactical location of our choosing? Have you surveyed any potential sites?" Megatron rasps, now thinking tactically about the upcoming mission. Slipstream pauses a few moments at those commands, "I believe sir we would have to offer her a prey item that she simply could not refuse to attack. Perhaps a weakened or damaged civilian or transorganic at the Radio Tower itself would draw her out. We could also try the Open Geode Forest as she would more than likely be comfortable there. The Camp Grounds or even the Blasted Geode Forest may also give us something to work with in regards to setting up a trap." Megatron is pleased by Slipstream's initiative. "Excellent. But you must take care not to ensnare her too deeply into the trap otherwise she may not consider joining our cause at all." Megatron rasps, warning Slipstream of the possible consequences her decision may have. Slipstream inclines her head slightly, "No risk, no reward, sir. It is merely a suggestion for you, my Lord, to decide upon as to if it bears any merit." Megatron nods, "I will consider that prior to your departure. Now go. I have some things that require my attention." Megatron dismisses Slipstream quickly, without hearing the rest of her report, if any. He then starts to make his way out of the hangar. Slipstream salutes, "Thank you sir." she states, waiting for him to get clear before she relaxes. Echo watches Megatron leave, and turns to look at the others... Bytaboom, Slipstream and so on. "... He's in a bad mood today." he admits quietly. Slipstream watches Bytaboom depart with Megaton, "That or just being strict on protocols. Either way best she learn now than later." "Well, no. He was just... angrier than usual. Even about protocols." explains Echo, then shrugs "You likely know more than I though ma'am. I have not met him often before. Slipstream inclines her head, "At least he's being more active instead of being holed up in his throne room." Echo nods "Indeed, indeed." states Echo, trembling a little "How DOES one salute the Emperor when one is a jet plane? Slipstream replies, "Do as I did, cannot go wrong." a hint of a smile appearing upon her lips. A pause "... What did you do? " he asked, having missed it Slipstream demonstrates, "The salute first." right arm held to the chest straight across with the fist clenched, thumb pointed toward the chest. "Power to the Decepticons. Then kneel as you release the salute." she then shifts down to the one knee, the other leg in front of her. The salute hand coming to rest on the upper most thigh. The mech looks confused '... But how do you do that when you are in your alternate form? " he asked, baffled Slipstream chuckles as she rises out of the kneel. "You transform of course." Echo is thoughtful at that, and states "I am not sure WHAT I did wrong then... I flashed a quick signal to you, while landing and I intended to salute right away." he was quite mystified. Slipstream nods her head a bit, "Perhaps lower the hydraulics in the front wheels and raise the ones in back, gives a semblance of a bow in jet form, otherwise just better to transform then salute as I did." "I'd end up nose diving if I did that... I will do a wingover instead if I cannot figure it out. Or simply not signal you first until after." he notes with a bit of a smile. Slipstream inclines her head, "The Emperor comes first and foremost Echo, remember that." she states, then moves toward the hanger bay. "Coming inside?" "If you are going that way. Are you off duty now then? " asks the other mech, turning to stride in that direction. Slipstream looks over her shoulder past a wing at Echo. "Yes indeed." she replies, then continues into the hanger bay. "I'll go with you then.... what are you going to do now? " he asked, inquisitively Slipstream continues toward the wind shaft, "Barracks for some energon and relaxation. Then later a good recharge before I go out and about again looking for that makada." Echo nods quickly "I see. Might I join you? " the young seeker asks, hopefully Slipstream smiles a bit, "Like you need to ask Echo?" she asks right back, stepping into the wind shaft proper. "Its polite to ask, I have not lost ALL my manners!" remarks Echo with a grin as he steps out into the wind shaft, instantly beginning to hover. Slipstream hovers down slowly to the second level. "A Con and a gentlemech, how oddly refreshing. Maybe you should hang out with Robustus." she notes with that hint of a smile remaining upon her lips. Once reaching the second level she steps into the barracks proper. Echo floats on down after her as he beams "Well, I have seen the mechs and how they act, and quite honestly its painful." he chortles "Maybe. Usually they say I'm the one who mimics others." he notes. Slipstream's wings flex slightly behind her, stepping over to the cooler to get some energon to drink. "Like I said, hang around Robustus." she notes seriously, "Though Nitrogear has his nice side with the comrade stuff he spouts off." she says this in a slightly amused tone. "And well Goa can be when he wants to be." "Nitrogear is ODD. He looked at me oddly when I called him Comrade." explains Echo, only taking a portion of his own ration for now. Slipstream nods, "I think it may be because you are not from his city, therefore using such an honorific may be displeasing to him." she offers in way of explaining it. She sip at her energon, wings flexing back into place. "HE wasn't displeased. just confused. It’s weird, either way." notes the mech, taking in his energon all at once... gulping it down. Slipstream sips at her own, taking it easy with it as she walks towards her berth spot. She peers at the one next door to it, finding that the green grounder that usually occupies it around this time is not there. She sighs softly, wondering where Goa is /this time/. "Mechs." she mutters. "Eh? What about us?" overhears Echo, half ways as he peers around her shoulder to look in as well Slipstream frowns a moment, a clash of emotions sneaking onto her face and in her optics. "Complicated." is all she can offer. She sits on her berth, optics losing focus a few moments as she seeks out Goa via the link. If he's out there, he's not making easy. He always comes home though, always. "Always.. complicated." "We are? .. okay." he starts to get the hint and steps back to finish his drink. Slipstream rubs at her face with her free hand, other hand loosely holding her energon cube that's only a third drained. "Secretive. Hiding. Keeping emotions in check. Complicated." she offers, in her way dealing with the stress of being bonded with the green grounder and keeping it secret.. it's been a burden and a blessing all in one. But the stress is obvious upon her features and body. "Is there uh, anything I Can do to help? " asks the mech uncertainly. Slipstream drops her hand to her face, looking up at Echo a moment. "Sadly.. no." comes the reply, another wing twitch and she raises the cube to her lips, sipping down some of it. "Oh..." a pause, awkward. "I should uh, be going then. Hope you feel better." Slipstream lowers the cube from her lips and nods, "Thanks Echo. Take care." she offers, trying to sound friendly at least. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs